The present inventive concept relates to a computing system and a method for managing data in the computing system.
When a file system stores a file in a storage device, the file is stored in the storage device as file data and metadata. The file data contains content of the file to be stored by a user application, and the metadata contains file attributes, a block location at which the file data is stored, and so on.
Meanwhile, when a file system stores a file from a storage device, it is necessary to first allocate a storage area of the file to be stored. Here, if the storage area of the to-be-stored file is allocated in consideration of storage device characteristics, read and write performance of system can be enhanced.